Saving Namine
by Keyblade Master Forever
Summary: ONE SHOT Axel helps Namine after Marluxia rapes her. /beware, has rape./ Sequel: Letters To Axel T for language and rape


Saving Namine

**Ok, so this is my first Kingdom Hearts story piece, soon I will come out with Kingdom Hearts III The Gods of Light! So before I start this piece, I must warn you that there is rape. If you don't want to read that, I understand and you can stop reading. For those who are going to continue, this story is AxelNamine, so I hope you like it.**

Axel wasn't stupid. He was far from it in fact. So when Marluxia passed him in a fit of anger, the pyro immediately knew that something bad was going to happen. What that bad thing was, Axel didn't know. Of course, when he found out, he was not very happy, not at all.

Axel was walking around, whistling a happy tune on his way to Namine's room. He had to admit, he loved to watch the little witch, unlike his fellow Nobodies however. The red headed pyromaniac still had no idea why anyone could dislike being in Namine's presence. Of course, when he first started watching her, he was less than happy. He eventually warmed up to Namine's company though.

He also had to admit that he loved Namine, with all of his nonexistent Heart. Strange, isn't it?

As he strolled, he was suddenly pushed down by someone. He fell to the ground and snapped, "What the hell?!" The culprit was no other than Marluxia, who looked absolutely livid. The pinkette glared death at Axel and stormed off, leaving the red headed Nobody on the ground, very confused about what just happened.

Axel got up and brushed himself off. He looked once more at the pinkette Nobody before he turned the corner. Axel shrugged and continued to the White Room.

He proceeded to open the door, but heard no quiet greeting from the Memory Witch. In fact, he heard loud sobbing. Axel burst in, his green eyes wide with fear. He looked around wildly until he spotted a shaking blanket ball in the corner of the room. He immediately walked over to it and said softly, "Namine?"

Namine shot up and punched Axel in the face. He fell back, and Namine yelped, "Axel! I'm so sorry!"

Axel rubbed his face and said with a goofy grin on his face, "It's ok Princess. You have a nice right hook." Namine, whose face was red with embarrassment, nodded stiffly.

Axel asked, "What's wrong?" When she didn't talk, he pleaded, "Please Nami."

He pulled Namine onto his lap, surprising the girl, but never the less, she snuggled close to him. She muttered, "Marluxia hurt me." Axel, knowing that Marluxia always hurt Namine, of course making his blood boil with rage, said, "Please Namine, tell me. I want to help you."

Namine gripped his coat and said, "Axel… he… raped me…"

Axel's eyes widened and he thought his blood was boiling even more. He clenched his teeth and picked Namine up bridal style. She yelped, "What are you doing?!"

Axel snarled, "You're going to stay with Roxas while I go do something." He then walked out; ignoring the perplexed stared of everyone he passed.

He kicked Roxas' door open, scaring him and Xion, who was in there with him. Roxas yelped, "Axel! What the-"

"Shut up for a second Roxas!" He set Namine down carefully on the bed and said to Roxas, "Watch her. I have a pinkette to kill." With that, he stormed out.

Thirty minutes later…

Namine, Roxas, and Xion heard a blood curdling scream ring through the Castle That Never Was. All three jumped with fear and Axel slammed the door behind him. He then said, "Marluxia isn't going to mess with anyone ever again." He then said to Namine, "And you're permanently staying with me." Namine nodded stiffly before Axel picked her up yet again.

One week later…

Axel walked into the eating area with Namine, sitting next to Roxas. Demyx walked up and said, "Hey Axel," He sat down across from Axel, "We have to go for our mission." Namine looked at Axel when he said, "Ok. Namine, you'll be staying with Luxord. I took a peek at Saix's clipboard and I know that Luxord finished all of his missions." Luxord walked over and said in a loud voice, "You can count on me Axel! I shall keep her safe!" Axel nodded and left through a Corridor of Darkness with Demyx.

Luxord brought Namine to a poker table and asked, "Do you know how to play poker, Princess?" Namine shook her head and said, "I don't know how to play any card game." Luxord sighed, "Go Fish is it then." He explained the rules of the game to Namine and they began to play.

An hour and several games later, Luxord was at the end of his sanity rope. This girl was too good! How the hell could she be this good?! Suddenly, they heard panicked yelling. Both Nobodies left their game and ran to the hall. They saw different Dusks carried stretchers, Demyx and Axel on them. Luxord stopped Roxas and asked, "What happened?!" Roxas answered, "They were attacked by Darkside. Demyx defeated it, but Axel got very serious injuries!" They rushed to the infirmary.

Demyx was alright, but he would have to stay in bed for awhile. However, Axel was in a deep coma, not expected to wake up for awhile. Namine, Roxas, and Xion stayed by his side for a little while, but Roxas and Xion left after a few hours. Namine stayed though. She looked at Axel's beaten form and mumbled, "Good night Axel." She kissed his forehead and left.

**Ok, this story wasn't my best. The next one, Letters to Axel, should be better. I hope. May be. Anyway, I accept any comment. This is Puppytime451, signing off.**


End file.
